When A Bad Lie Ruins A Good Day
by quintawrites
Summary: Abby lies to Gibbs in order to do something she thinks is more important than her job. Gibbs is not pleased. Warning: contains disciplinary spanking of an adult


**Author's Note:**

**Here is the one shot I promised since it took me so long to update "For the Love of Music." This is my take on a prompt from my friend and proofreader, MaidenMoonshine. As always, please read and review!**

**Warning: this story contains disciplinary spanking of an adult. Continue at your own risk.**

Abby squeezed her eyes shut and wished hard that the situation in front of her would disappear when she opened them.

She cautiously took a small look but saw Gibbs still standing in front of her, staring at her with frustration and disappointment.

"Abigail, are you listening to me? Because we can skip this part and go straight to the consequences if you'd rather," Gibbs said, leaning closer to Abby with a stern look.

"No! I'm listening, Gibbs! Really! I just…I just don't know what to say."

Gibbs sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. It wasn't like Abby to lie to him. In fact, she was a self-proclaimed "terrible liar" and made it her mission to always to tell the truth. Still, Gibbs had undoubtedly caught her in a lie and now he needed to hold her accountable. That meant a scolding and a hard spanking, especially because she had first tried to maintain the lie when he caught her.

"Corner, Abs. Now. You obviously need some time to think about why you lied to me and why you are going to be punished."

Abby looked sadly at Gibbs and shuffled to a corner of her lab in her office area. Neither were concerned about anyone walking in as it was well after hours on a Friday nite.

Gibbs watched Abby and considered what he would do while she was "thinking." Muttering a gruff, "Stay there," Gibbs set off for his desk. He had left a nearly full coffee and needed it now more than ever.

Gibbs practically ran into Jen as he stepped off the elevator, distracted.

"Jethro," Jen said, clearly on her way out. "What are you still doing here? Did your team catch a case?"

"No, Jen. I have an issue with Abby I need to… work out before I head home," Gibbs answered, not stopping to talk.

Gibbs expected Jen to leave but instead she turned and followed him back to his desk. He took a long drink of his coffee, which served to settle him a little.

"What's going on with Abby? Is everything okay?" Jen asked, a concerned look on her face.

Gibbs looked at Jen, trying to decide how much to say. She had been back at NCIS for awhile now and Gibbs felt the old stir or feelings for her along with the trust and respect he always had for her.

"She's fine, Jen," Gibbs said, tossing back the last of the coffee. "For now, anyway… "

Jen raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"She lied to me," Gibbs finally ground out. "I asked her if she had processed evidence in the case we were working and she said yes. But she hadn't. And when she did process it, she found information that was vital to the case. So then I caught her in the lie. Now I have to punish her."

Jen's eyes widened as she listened to Gibbs's story. It wasn't like Abby to put off her work, she thought.

"Why, Jethro? That's not like Abby."

"She was wrapped up in trying to save all those stray cats we found at the crime scene," Gibbs supplied, heading back to the elevator. "She spent too much time on it and was trying to cover up."

"I see," Jen said, stepping in with Gibbs, a small smirk on her lips. "And does dealing with Abby still mean what it meant when I was an agent?"

"Damn right it does, Jen," Gibbs said vehemently as he punched the button for the lab.

The doors opened to the garage level and Jen got out.

"Don't be too hard on her, Jethro," she said as she turned back to face him. "Abby has a good heart. And I did hear she found placements for 20 of those cats just this afternoon."

Gibbs just smirked and shook his head good-naturedly.

"I know you'll be fair," she assured him as the doors closed.

Gibbs thought about Jen's comment. It was always hard for him to punish one of his kids, but it was especially challenging with Abby because she was the baby of the family. Plus, as Jen pointed out, Abby lying was quite out of character for the young Goth. In fact, Gibbs couldn't recall the last time it happened.

As he exited the elevator and headed back to the lab, Gibbs was certain Abby would never want to lie again when this was all over.

—NCIS—

Abby stepped out of the corner, her face streaked with tears, when Gibbs called her over to him. He was sitting on a desk chair in Abby's office, which he had pulled into the open floor space.

Abby knew that move all too well. She stood in front of Gibbs, biting her bottom lip and fidgeting.

"Why, Abs?" Gibbs asked, wishing he could skip all this but knowing he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs! I just got so caught up in saving those cats that I pushed the evidence aside. I thought it could wait. The cats were basically on feline death row! It just seemed more important to deal with that first," Abby explained.

"I get that, Abs. But I still need you to make your job your priority," Gibbs said, unwaivered by her speech. "You know you should have been processing the evidence, that's why you lied, right?"

Abby nodded her head, deeply interested in the polished floor of the lab all of a sudden.

"You know lying is wrong. You know disobeying a direct order and getting distracted from your job is wrong," Gibbs stated, watching Abby's head drop lower with each word. "I know you wanted to help the cats but you need to talk to me, Abs. I could have helped you find a way to do both – without the lying."

Gibbs brought Abby to his right side and gently put her over his knee. Abby found herself staring at the lab floor and berated herself for not going to Gibbs. Of course he would have helped, she thought, he's Gibbs!

"Do you understand why I'm spanking you, Abigail?"

"Yes, sir," Abby answered immediately.

She braced herself for the first spank as Gibbs wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. Abby could sense Gibbs raising his hand above her bottom and felt the sting of the first spank seconds later.

Gibbs spanked Abby for about a minute before pausing to raise her skirt onto her back. Abby was already crying quite hard as she thought about her lie and how she had disappointed her surrogate father.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs!" she wept. "I really am. I won't lie again. I promise!"

Gibbs listened to Abby's cries and had to force himself to continue her punishment. He reluctantly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a wooden ruler he had retrieved from his desk.

Abby's crying transitioned to sobbing as he laid down ten licks with the ruler over her barely protected bottom. She kicked and cried as the ruler met its target again and again.

"Are you going to lie to me, Abigail? For any reason?"

"No, sirrrrr," Abby cried.

"Are you going to get distracted from your work by other issues?"

"No, sirrrr."

Gibbs laid down the tenth spank with the ruler and tossed it onto Abby's desk as if it was on fire. He fixed Abby's skirt and rubbed her back.

When she went to get up, Gibbs stood with her and enveloped her in a tight hug. Abby cried a little more into Gibbs's shirt before pulling back to look at her boss.

"Am I forgiven?" Abby asked in a very un-Abby like timid voice.

"Of course, baby," Gibbs soothed, brushing Abby's hair out of her face. "Always."

Abby smiled despite her red-rimmed eyes and stuffy nose. Gibbs gestured for her to gather her stuff so they could walk out together.

As they did, Abby looked up at Gibbs beside her and her usual sparkle was back in her eye.

"Can I ask you a question, Gibbs?"

"Sure, what is it Abs?"

"Is there any chance I could interest you in adopting a cat? It would be good for you! And I know just where to get one!"


End file.
